Warrior Oneshots
by KittySilvers
Summary: A bunch of Warrior one-shots. Parts of the books that where never written. Past of characters, and much more! (Rated T just in case)


**PLEASE READ:  
**

**Hey guys, if you know me from the warrior question and answers fan fic I wrote, I am sorry to say that it has been deleted because I broke therules… Sorry admins!**

**But here's a warrior one-shot fan fic to make up for it! And I will be doing many more for you guys…when I get back from the beach.**

**I am going for two weeks and will not hear from me until then, but do not worry, I will be writing juring that time! But please Review and request one shots, because I will be writing them for you!**

**Also, SPOILER WARNING! this one-shot is taken place after 'the darkest hour' If you had not read it, and don't like spoilers, don't read this!  
**

**Ye has been warned!  
**

Scourge's heart was beating wildly, the gash across his throat pouring with blood. Firestar, the piece of foxdung, was standing, watching him with grim triumph. _Triumph, he thinks he's beat me! _But then an emotion spread across Scourge, one he had not felt in a long time, it had become unfamiliar over the past moons. _Fear._

Scourge collapse, pain searing through him, and the fear spread, and a cold realisation crept through him. _He has beaten me_. Scourge realised, and the fear ten folded._ No, this can't be happening, I can't die, I can't! _Scourge thought, fear turning to panic. The pain in his neck was burning; more pain than scourge had felt when Tigerstar had gotten him as a kit… at least re repaid _that _dept.

Scourge stop struggling, the sounds of fighting catswere dying. He heard many cats calling his name, but his vision had blurred, and darkness was creeping through his vision. _No, you…cannot…take me_ the thought weakly, breathing had become hard, and the gash in his throat was making him feel like screaming.

So this is what it felt like to be dying. Scourge felt unnervingly calm, and he allowed the darkness to blot out his vision, a haunting silence crept into his ears, and he felt himself becoming lighter and lighter. His heart beats were weak, he couldn't feel his heart. His mind was going blank, and a soothing calm swept over him, he closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life he felt like he was ready for a long sleep without any thoughts in his head…

Scourges eyes snapped open.

He didn't know where he was. The gash on his throat was gone. He felt a warm sunlight touch his fur, and he drew himself into a sitting position. The hunger that was always gnawing at his belly was gone. He looked around. He seemed to be back in the twoleg place, expect…except it didn't look the same.

The buildings were a lot cleaner, and there were no sounds of monsters, or barking of dogs. Everything seemed quiet. Too quiet.

He stood up, feeling a slight breeze blowing against his neck, so calming- wait his neck? He tried to glance down, but only saw his paws, but that made his shock doubled. His fur was unusually sleek, but that wasn't the reason why he was shocked. What had happened to his claws?!

He raised a paw, where were the dog teeth, he couldn't sheath his claws because of them, yet his claws were sheathed, not dogs teeth in sight. He ran, he didn't know where, but he had to find something to see himself with. He started to recognise the twoleg area and stopped. _My den is near here!_ He started to pad in the shadows, not sure if twolegs were here or not, he wasn't taking a chance to be spotted.

He noticed the walkway, and set off along it, seeing the twoleg prey shop. _I wonder if Bone is- wait, what?! _He stopped dead. The alleyway were his domain began had… gone? He walked up to the wall, sniffing it, yes, it should be right here; everything is the same beside this place, why? This is my territory, isn't it?

He started to run, looking around the place as if it was an unknown territory to him, well; it was for all he cared. He needed to find something, perhaps a mirror, where he met the old she cat. He retraced his steps, coming to the stop at the she-cats alleyway. She wasn't there, but he padded in anyway. He noticed the box she has slept in and padded to it, a scent of cat was there, they're cats here! He straightened up. He needed to find them, and get a few question answered. As he started to walk out, a glint of light caught his eye, and he turned, to come face to face with a shattered mirror. He blinked, his reflection didn't seem right. His collar was _gone_.

He looked away, who would take his collar, he unsheathed his claws, digging into the dirt in the alleyway. He stalked away, fluffing up his fur. Whoever did this was going to _pay._

Scourge padded to the edge of the twoleg place, knowing this was a place he didn't want to me. He didn't want to remember.

As he walked, he glanced at the forest, not feeling any anger to go and find the cats of the forest. He stopped to stare, ears pricked, the forest seemed misty and glittering, and looked like it was new leaf. _This place is as strange as a twoleg_! He thought, before moving on, looking around for any sign of another cat.

He was about to head back, when he heard a yowl, and whirled around, spotting a young cat. The cat smelled like a tom, and Scourge growled at him, but to his surprised, the tom growled back. "You don't belong here Scourge!" he hissed, crouching down in an attack position._ How dare he challenge me! _Scourge growled in his head, and he stalked towards the young tom, which didn't flinch, or show any sign of fear.

"You shouldn't treat your leader like that!" Scourge growled, coming face to face to the ginger tom, which still was fluffed up in aggression.

"You're not the leader here!" He growled, and scourge swiped at him, knocking the young tom off his paws. He was about to leap again, when a head rammed into his side. He stumbled, unaware of the other cat, but turned, growling at it.

"Scourge, you need to come with Me." the cat informed. It was muscular, and a fiery ginger, much like Firestar's pelt, which agitated Scourge even more.

"You don't tell me what to do." He hissed, stalking around the muscular tom, which looked unbelievably calm.

"Well, if you never want to find out what this place is, then so be it. Oh, by the way, my name is Jake." He said, before turning, nosing the young ginger tom to his paws, and started to walk away, the little ginger fur ball behind him.

The name Jake stuck Scourge as familiar, but he followed them in silence. Jake looked back at Scourge and a brief smile appeared on his face, before he turned his head back to look where he was going.

Scourges paws were getting tired, he had been walking all day, and the sun was setting over the twoleg place. Once the Sun had finally fallen and the moon was peeking out over the horizon, Jake stopped, flicking his tail towards Scourge, beckoning him over.

Scourge stalked over to him suspiciously, he had led him to an abandoned twoleg nest, and there was a crack in the door which led inside. Jake didn't glance at him, and he led Scourge and the ginger tom inside. One Scourge had squeezed through the door, a wave of scents hit him, and many of them were cat scents.

Jake studied him for a moment, the ginger tom had disappeared. Scourge glared at Jake, but didn't growl or speak, even though Jake was staring at him with amusement. Jake seemed to know he was pushing his luck, for he turned away, flicking his tail towards Scourge, before walking on in the dusty nest.

Scourge could hear many cats now, many talking in whispers, though he couldn't see any. Jake paused him outside another door, telling him to wait, though Scourge would tell the next section of the twoleg nest was where all the cats were.

Jake disappeared for a moment, and a hush fell over the nest, two cats spoke, and Scourge recognised one of the voices of Jake, the other seemed…familiar.

"He's here, though he seems no threat to us." Jake meowed, and scourge dug his claws into the wood on the nest floor. "Shall I let him in now?"

Scourge stood up, he didn't need anyone cat telling him where he should or should not go! He stalked into the door entranced, and was shocked by the site. The room was very large, soft small hills he recognised as couches were placed here and there, and cats were sitting on them, lying next to each other, some of them giving their neighbour a friendly lick every now and again. Many more cats were sitting on the ground. The only place that didn't seem crowded was a chair in the middle, which only seated two cats, one of them was Jake.

Scourge growled, this was a trap, he was sure of it. The cats must have dragged him away from the battle and taken his collar, then set this up, waiting for him to become conscious so they could strike. But even though his dog teeth claws were gone, he could still fight, they must not have realised that yet.

Jake narrowed his eyes "Don't unsheathe your claws Scourge, we're not here to hurt you." He meowed, an edge to his voice, though Scourge didn't believe him.

"Scourge." The other cat meowed gently; her grey fur had been groomed neatly. The she-cat was sitting next to Jake, and seemed awfully calm. "Jake had brought you here to welcome you… And to bring you for your judgement." She meowed the last words bitterly, and many cats let out low growls.

"What judgement? Where am I?" He hissed, crouching low, his muscles tensed.

"We want to welcome you to the territory of the silver walkers. Or, to say it bluntly, the territory of the dead." The She-cat meowed gently, studying him, waiting for him to react.

Scourge didn't move, but merely looked down. On the outside he didn't looked faze, but his paws had become numb, and he now realised that he couldn't feel his heart beating. Jake seemed to be talking, though he didn't make out the words. He had died. Him, Scourge, leader of Bloodclan.

"Scourge, will you listen?" the grey cat meowed impatiently, and his head snapped upwards. "We need to past your judgement. You have done wrong, killed many cats, and made them live in fear, and we must decide if you should be allowed to live here, were the prey is plentiful, or go to the dark woods." Scourge looked at all the other cats, who were glaring at hostility. _The dark woods? _

"Cats of the Silver walker territory, shall we show Scourge mercy, or…or shall he be punished for his crimes?" the grey cat meowed, addressing the crowd of cats at her paws.

Jake cleared his throat "All say to show him mercy!" there was a cough, no cat spoke, and scourge felt a lump in his belly. "Well, I will say yes." Jake said, looking down at his fellows, who growled their disapproval.

"So shall I." the she-cat next to him meowed.

"It just because he's your _kit_ isn't it Quince!" A cat yowled from the couch, and the ball in scourges belly seemed to double. He looked up at the Quince, how had he forgotten?! How had he forgotten his own mother?

Quince growled at the tabby who had spoken, though before Scourge, Jake, or Quince could speak, the tabby called out again. "Who says we should give this piece of fur what he deserves?"

Many cats yowled their support, and Quince and Jake glanced at each other in defeat.

Quince stood up, her pelt fluffed up slightly, and looked down at Scourge "The council has spoken," she meowed sadly, and Scourge felt a twinge of sadness as well. "Scourge, you are here by banished from this territory, and sentenced to the dark woods."

At once, Scourges vision seem to swirl, the cats eyes were the only thing that seemed to stay where they were, but soon those too were being sucked into the whirlpool of darkness, he only saw his mother's eyes staying out against the darkness, before those two were swept into the darkness.

The ground seemed to dissolve at his feet, and he fell. He screeched in terror, and shut his eyes tight, wishing it would stop. He hit a hard dirt ground hard, feeling as if he had fallen of a double high twoleg nest.

He stood up, the world was dark, but he could just make out trees, too tall to see the top of, but no sky reached through them. He stayed lying there, looking around, and hearing the sounds of animals growling a screeching near and far. He scrambled to his feet, looking around wildly, though he saw no one. No cat anywhere.

He set of, looking around; calling for cats, animals, anything, but nothing answered him. He smelt nothing but death and blood, though that wasn't the thing that chilled him, he was use to the scents.

He could hear animals, cats, but he couldn't see them. He was sure he heard familiar voices, but when he ran in the direction of them, he never found them.

He searched many days, hunger clawing at his belly, but he never found any food, any prey. No one. He could sometimes hear cats from Bloodclan, shrieking in terror, but when he called out to them, they fell silent. He came across bones of what seemed like cats, he caught glimpses of pelts through the undergrowth, but never caught them. He was alone. He was hungry. He was lost.

This was his punishment.

**PLEASE READ:  
**

**This is the laziest ending I have ever done D:**

**Still, random one-shot of scourge's 'Starclan' hurrah! …It's so bad…**

**Still, what I really wanted to do is write in the gaps that were never written in the books, so if you ever thought of something that was left to your imagination by the book, send the part in! Currently, I am writing the death of Spottedleaf, Stonefur and Mistystars first steps in riverclan as kits. The Story of Nutmegs (Firestars mother) first litter and many more. Please, send in request for one-shot's like that, I would love to write them! **

**See ya in two weeks!**

**-Kitty**


End file.
